


Artistic Taste

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [6]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Slightly Dominant Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Billy is still a jobless actor, but he’s going to an audition tonight and is determined to finally get a role. His clothes choice is not the best one in your opinion and you do your best to convince him to change it.





	Artistic Taste

**Author's Note:**

> You never know what will give you an inspiration… Sometimes even a weird looking Hawaiian shirt (like this one http://withswords.tumblr.com/image/173201740195) can work for you :D 
> 
> Porn without plot again and “you” is even slightly dominant but Billy is okay with it 0=)

\- Oh god, Billy… Please don’t tell me you really gonna wear THIS to your audition!

\- What? – Billy looked at you with absolute confusion in his eyes. – Isn’t it cool?..

\- It’s a Hawaiian shirt, Billy.

\- Yeah, but there are sculls on it! It’s really cool!

\- Hate to say it, but… it’s not.

There were really sculls on his Hawaiian shirt among the floral patterns. And it could be fun, for sure… if he was at the beach or something. In fact you cared very little of what he was wearing casually. You adored your man on a regular basis despite his sometimes quite ridiculous looks. But it was a serious audition and you really wanted him to finally get a role and quit being a jobless actor with that freaking “dog-borrowing” business. He actually really had talent and you believed he could play his part very well if given a chance. But he just needed to look a bit more presentable, at least this once. There were a few more hours until the audition, and you were really glad you asked him to show you his outfit in advance, so you could fix it without hurry.

\- Oh, come on, baby! I’m an actor! I’m eccentric! They will totally appreciate my artistic taste!

\- Maybe. But what if not? Also the Hawaiian shirt is not really suitable for this role…

\- Why not?

\- Because… Oh Billy, for Christ’s sake, just take it off! – You rolled your eyes.

\- Will you convince me?

That wicked smirk and the naughty look in his green eyes… Damn. You smirked back.

\- Why the hell not? I’m in the mood for convincing, actually.

You grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. His hands grabbed your waist as you kissed, tongues touching each other causing delicious sensation.

You pushed him to the wall and started tracing his jawline with your tongue. Was it weird you liked kissing his neck so much? You went further down to his Adams apple, kissing, licking and leaving small bites. A little soft moan escaped him as his hands stroked your backside.

\- Am I convincing enough? – You whispered and he chuckled.

\- Umm… Not really.

\- Alright than. You had it coming.

\- God I like it when you’re like that. You’re so hot. I need more ugly clothes.

You kept going with your kisses as your fingers unbuttoned the shirt. Now you had access to his collarbones and chest.

\- Let’s see how you like THIS, - you murmured, unbuttoning his jeans. He hissed as you grabbed his already hard bulge stroking it a little through his boxers before pulling them down with the jeans. You stroked his length gently at first, to take him off guard. But then you grabbed it with your hand and squeezed. Just a little of course, you didn’t want to hurt him in any way, but it was enough to make him gasp and inhale the air sharply.

\- So… Am I convincing NOW? – It was your turn to smirk wickedly.

\- I-i… guess you are, - he admitted.

\- Will you change the shirt? – You squeezed him a bit tighter.

\- Oh shhhhoot… okay, baby, I will.

\- Good Billy… - You released your grip and let your fingers caress him softly again. You stroked the tip of his cock causing him shiver, and then took him in your hand again and started moving it steadily. Another soft moan escaped him, turning you on, so you pressed your lips to his again. His hands ran up and down your spine, knead your buttocks. His breath quickened.

\- Babe?

You stopped your caressing and looked at him.

\- I… Don’t really wanna come into your hand.

\- You’re right, - you agreed. – There’s a better place for this.

He chuckled as you pressed your forehead to his. Now it was his time to take the initiative. You felt his hands moving up your thighs, caressing your skin making it break out in goosebumps. They moved under your skirt and now he reached your panties. You sighed deeply and shivered at his touch.

\- I guess you’ve overdone yourself convincing me, - he teased. – You’re soaking. 

His fingers brushed against your aching pussy through the thin fabric.

\- Will you keep torturing me, or do something about it?..

\- Don’t worry, honey.

His hands were already on the hem of your panties, tugging them down. A few moments and it was you who had to inhale sharply at the sensation of his fingers stroking your wet folds. Billy wouldn’t be Billy without teasing you. But right now he was too aroused to keep the torture going for too long, and soon you moaned with pleasure as he pressed his finger against your most sensitive spot. You grabbed his shoulders and bucked your hips as he rubbed your clit in a circular motion.

\- Billy, I’m really close, - you whimpered.

He let go of your pussy and moved to the sofa, pulling you with him. He paused to finally take off that freaking shirt and toss it away. Now he was sitting on the sofa, his jeans and underwear down, exposing his hardness, and you stood in front of him. You also removed your shirt and tossed it away. It was high time to do it. His hands squeezed your buttocks tightly and he brought his lips to your belly, kissing and licking it, letting out quiet moans of pleasure. You breathed deeply, caressing his hair. At some point you both couldn’t handle this anymore and he pulled you on his lap. You moaned out loud finally feeling his hard thick cock sliding inside your aching heat. Billy growled and shuddered at the sensation. While he unclasped your bra, you started riding him slowly, enjoying every bit of him inside you. He squeezed your tits, swirling his tongue against your nipples, causing you squirm, increasing your pace. He clung to you, pressing you tightly to his chest. His face was buried into the crook of your neck, fingers grabbing your hips desperately. You panted, gripping onto his shoulders, slamming your hips hard against him, and he moved towards you as well. Your moans, grunts and growls filled up the air, waves of pleasure hitting you both again and again with each thrust until it reached its top. An intense spasm shook your whole body, making you whine, as your walls clenched. You felt Billy’s nails digging hard into your flesh as he twitched inside you. You were climaxing almost simultaneously, panting and gasping, until you found each other’s lips, kissing tenderly now, enjoying sweet aftermath of this incredible orgasm.

\- Wow, - Billy breathed out, still holding you tightly close to him. – This shirt totally cost all its money.

You laughed breathlessly against his chest.

\- I have to agree!

You laughed together, half naked, clinging to each other. What on earth could be better?

\- But yeah, I’ll change it, babe, as promised. And I’ll get this role finally! And you’ll be proud of your man, - he said determinately, looking into your eyes.

\- Oh, you will. I believe in you, - you smiled, caressing the back of his head and kissing the tip of his nose. – Now come on, we still have time to take a shower and pick a nice shirt for you.

\- Sounds like a plan, - he nodded, placing a soft kiss on the side of your neck.


End file.
